Agent FieryJunior's Beginning
by fieryjunior35
Summary: A kidnapped girl, Marienne Louise transforms into a Lucian agent from kidnapped by Vesper. Latest chapter : Explosives and Such
1. I Become a Lucian

_Hey people! This is FieryJunior, a new FanFiction writer. Here's my first story. I'll also post the story posted at my The 39 Clues MB (link at profile) after this is published. Enjoy my first 39 Clues-inspired story!_

**Disclaimer : I, FieryJunior, do not own the 39 Clues EVER. This story is only inspired of it. All characters, scenes, places and events are imaginary only. All events given in this literary work may or may not actually have or had happened in real life.**

**~Chapter 1 : The Vespers Almost Killed Me~**

Before I even was the Agent FJ now, I was just normal Marienne Louise. A normal 3rd year HS student, an average Filipino citizen, just a normal 15-year old girl. I have my mom Jane and dad Richard, and also my very annoying sister Carla. My mom's the best cook and teacher there is (besides being a mom) and my dad's being good at actually getting almost everything I want. My very, very annoying sister, Carla, is my 11-year old sister, who's almost my opposite. Me, being tall, almond-skinned, has big dark brown eyes, puberty at its peak, smart and confident is nothing compared to my very outgoing, short, fair-skinned and very noisy sister. I have a normal Philippine family-so far. My life was being a techie, bookworm, and other hobbies, including school and future and crushes. Pretty packed, right? Of course, this is my life we're talking about. I'm a living, breathing busy-body.

It was December, and yes, yet again, the year is ending. At first I thought it would be the end of another book-reading, beach-going and computer-meddling year. It actually was, and it was going to be the start of a lifetime full of action, adventure, drama, suspense and blackmailing-kinda sounds like a movie, doesn't it? Let me tell you this: my lifetime started on December 23, or what it was called by Isabel's imprisonment in the Black Book, DOOMSDAY.

**~page break~**

It was December 23, and we were enjoying another dose of Christmas break. As usual, I was busy with the computer, engrossed with the fanfics you guys (and a million others) have written. I also engross myself in collecting them. Good thing, since it's a healthy obsession in the first place anyways. Since the Cahills Vs. Vespers thing happened, and I've purchased my first book, I've set my sights on obtaining the whole set and following the entire journey from top to bottom. Yup, an average 39 Clues fan. My parents weren't in the house, and me and my sis were doing the same thing over and over during the usual Christmas break, computering for me and whatever-she-wants-to-do for my younger sis. My sister was then about to sleep in the sofa when we had this conversation:

_Me: Cute _(I call her that since she is cute, in my eyes that is)_, you want your turn in the computer now, as I promised?_

_Sis: Nah, I'm already too sleepy to do anything, even just standing up._

_Me: Oh? (a little shocked) It's a very rare opportunity that I offer you to have a whack at the computer. Besides, (looks at the time), I need to study now._

_Sis: (looks at me) When I say no, I say no! I want to sleep..._

_Me: Okay, okay! Don't sound like that you're actually co__mplaining. I'll just retire for the night._

_Sis: Yeah, whatever you say._

And I turned off the computer and went on studying. Our exams are next year-a week after the whole Christmas break. Good luck to me and everyone who would be suffering the same fate as I am when we go to school first thing next year, we're going to need it. It's like waking yourself up from a very bad hangover, going to school first thing in January. That's why I'm planning to not waste almost all my time draining my eyes in the laptop. It was 8 in the evening, and I started thirty minutes later.

I've already done what I have to do for the day after two hours. _Funny,_ I thought to myself. _They don't go home this late. I'm already worried. Calm yourself down Marienne. Maybe they're stuck in another traffic jam or something._ I usually freak out when my parents go home late. I love my parents so much-giving me everything I want for me to have. Well, in a way, I mean. Family is as important to me as my life, even if they annoy me a little.

**~page break~**

It's 11pm in the evening. I've texted them a lot of times. I've almost called my mom three times and my dad twice. I never get this nervous before, not like the time I joined a singing contest, or anything else after that. Then I hear the car at the gate. "Finally!" I shout. And that was the last mistake I ever made.

Hooded men with matching black outfits rushed in through the door and tacked me. I struggled, but they were too strong. "Let's get you to Attleboro, kiddo!" the man who was strangling me shouts, with full fear in my eyes and total death in his. Then, I realized something: I was being kidnapped by the Vespers! Uh oh. I was tied up, my laptop and my bag full of 39 Clues stuff were got and my clothes were piled up and lighted. "No no no no! Help! Someone, anyone! HELP!" I screamed through my gag, but it was very muffled when it reached my ears. Then, all I know is that my house was burning to the ground, me tied up with all my only belongings left, and my family's dead...

But then, all I saw was this one lone man with his henchmen, trying to fend off the Vesper creeps who burnt my family down. It was hazy, but I think he defeated them all, and he carried me off with my stuff...after that, my eyes were tied and I got my first taste of tranquilizer. The weird thing is, he kinda looked like Ian, but older. Also, he had a red patch in his chest. Do Lucians usually save people from utter terror?

**Whew! That took almost all of December and most of my Christmas break wasted! I'll post the next chapter later.**

**If you may, please comment on this chapter, since I'm just a beginner at this writing stuff and it's developed because of my very BIG sense of imagination and my great sense of book-reading. Thanks in advance and Merry Christmas to You,**

**~fieryjunior35**


	2. The News Came Over Me

**Me: Oops! Totally forgot the disclaimer...shoot! Uncle Vikram!**

**Vikram: Yes, carnation?**

**Me: Okay, what is it with me calling me flowers? Anyways, please do the disclamer for me...**

**Vikram: Sure. *clears throat* Fieryjunior35, or Agent FJ as I call her, does not own the 39 Clues or me or Ian.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Vikram: Sure! Now march on to training!**

**Me: What?**

**Vikram: Just kidding. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Me: Hey, you stole my line! *runs and chase after him***

* * *

><p>Agent FieryJunior's Beginning<p>

_(by FieryJunior35)_

**~Chapter 2: The News Came Over Me~**

_It was a very horrible scene. Fire everywhere. Shouts at the distance. A shadow actually over me, holding a knife. I was tied up, even gagged. Was this the end of me?_

_"Muahahaha! We've killed your family, and you're next, Philippine girl!" the guy said in full triumph. _

_No...no...no...NO! Then, he shots his knife at me..._

I shot up, waking up from a dream I don't want to ever dream ever again. Seriously. However, I want to experience to wake up on a soft bed, in a very luxurious room, with my **very own stained glass picture of myself?** Wow, whoever saved me must be very rich, nice and...

Wait a minute, why is it too cold? And did my breath come out of my mouth as a **cloud**? No way! I'm somewhere far north, since there aren't much places in the southern part of the globe (excluding Antartica) that humans can actually live in. Hm...but...where place in the northern hemisphere exactly? Maybe I just need to look around. I wear the cloth slippers right beside the bedside as I go through the room. A hand carved desk with my name carved in the side, both in English and Japanese. All my books were there, and then **all the books in the series too**! Then, there's a poster of all the teams in the clue hunt on the table. Then, a cabinet, **with all my remaining possessions, including the dress I wore on my last Christmas with my family and my gifts and laptop! **This person knows me so much, he's like a father I never knew. _Father I never knew..._Right, my father was killed by those stupid Vespers...But, he was my only 'family' now, wherever I was.

Seeing that my family was killed, including my only remembrances of them that one night, I ran and crashed into my bed. I cried. The feelings crashed onto me, the truth hurts bad. My dad, mom and younger sis. I cried even more. Then, someone knocked on the door. He says something I couldn't understand. I hid under the covers and thought, "_Uh oh...Is this person going to kill me? No, maybe he's the one who saved me from the Vespers. But, why am I afraid?_" Then, he opened the door. I closed my eyes and 'braced for impact' but there wasn't an impact. Instead, I think he sat beside me and threw the covers away, revealing a very scared me. He then says something in another language again. I couldn't get it. "Sir, I don't know what you are saying. I only speak English and Filipino, but Japanese a little poor..." I say to him. He straightens himself up, and says, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot who you were. You remind me of my only daughter." I blush, but then, I look up at him. He's-the guy who saved me from last night! My assumptions were correct, after all.

I got a good look at him. He was like Ian, maybe at thirty years of age maybe. He has this very serious face, that is soft and forgiving at the same time. _Oh my...he reminds me of him. My heart's fluttering nearby again..._I shake myself of the thought. He might get a little suspicious of me, having a crush on you-know-who.

Then, realizing that I was still blushing, I shook it off. He was chuckling. I shot him a look and he smiled at me back. _What nerve this person has for laughing at me! Doesn't he know that I'm already hurt inside and out and he's still trying to take away the other thing unbroken in me-a crush in a character?_ I thought. Then, he stands up, goes to the hand-carved desk and pulled 'The Black Book of Buried Secrets'. I then remembered, since I almost disappeared in the face of the earth, I think the person is not going to have it back anytime soon. I kinda smiled at that. "Marienne, is it?" he said. I looked up immediately. I nodded. He then opens the book, and finds Ian's picture holding his coat. _Ugh...his sight makes me want to hope for something good to happen! _"He's Ian. Well, uh, I guess my secret crush..." I say, blushing even a deeper red (if that was even possible). "Yes. I know who he is." he says. I look up at him with total curiosity. _Is he-what?_ I hesitate. All what I was thinking was: Did the supposedly 'disappeared' Vikram save me from the Vesper attack? I then shake my head and say in full admiration, "Did you just save me back there? Are you really _him_?"

All he did at my reaction was stand up, face me, and say in a cheerful voice, "YES! I am the only Vikram Kabra, in the flesh!" All I could do was leave my mouth agape. Then, I shot him more questions, mostly about me and saving and Vespers and how he knew and how he hid himself and how he came here and...well, let's just say I knew his back story in only two hours. The next part, well...I never expected it from him to say, ever! I just asked on what is his reason of saving me back **there**, and what he said shocked me!

"I saved you because I need to train you in order to help Ian and the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Update complete! Please review! Remember, that was only the beginning.<strong>

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year in advance,**

**~fieryjunior35**


	3. I Am 'Interviewed'

**Me: Hey guys! For the disclamer today, I have my writer-in-Amian, Dani, to help me.**

**Dani: Hey! How are you?**

**Me: Fine, starting another chapter of the story you like as much as I like yours. Disclamer please.**

**Dani: Sure! Fieryjunior35 does not own anything related to the 39 Clues, just this awesome plot!**

**Me: Thanks! Could you update your stories on the MB now? I. Need. Inspiration. Badly.**

* * *

><p>Agent FieryJunior's Beginning<p>

_(by FieryJunior35)_

**~Chapter 3: I Am 'Interviewed'~**

Okay, first, before I continue: A BIG RECAP! I was rescued from the 'murder of the century', which was the Vesper's doing (obviously). Now, I woke up in a very posh room (love the style in here, seriously) where I, in all of people, was recruited to become a real Lucian spy. By the missing father of the one and only Ian Kabra, Vikram. Bow. Back to the story...(again)

"I need you, to protect the entire Lucian branch, or possibly the entire Cahill existence!" was the words of a very desperate Vikram Kabra. Well, I was shocked the entire time. Since I woke up. He was...pleading? For my help? "But, Vikram, I can't actually help you. How am I supposed to help you?" I say to him. "I can make you an agent. You are of perfect stature, but you need a little more time perfecting the art of being a Cahill agent." he says, then drops on his knees. "Please. Well, you want to see the others, right?" I nod. Actually, I do want to see them in person, but...weapons? Poison-making? I don't want to be an assassin. "I do...but I don't want to, since...you know, I might need to kill people. I don't really want to." I say, being very hesitant. "Now, Marienne...I know you're scared of the future you are about to face, but..." "Yeah, I know, I know, it's supposed to happen. I've heard that precaution before..." I say to him. "Well, um, that was unexpected of you to say." he stands up, not looking away from me. "I thought I have to do a lot of convincing to get to you, my Philippine orchid." "Not really," I say to him, as I get on the bed happily. "It's just that I'm going to have what I've always wanted in the world!" "What is it, my blossom?" he asks curiously as he returns the book on the shelf. "Living my life to the fullest." He smiles. "Oh, and I almost forgot to say one thing: Would you please stop calling me with names of flowers?"

After that, I was further acquainted with Vikram. He's a nice guy for someone to hold the same grudge with Ian and Natalie: they hate Isabel as much as the others do. One, she was actually the one controlling him, and even he was constantly threatened, by his own wife. Two, if he didn't follow, she would drain him of everything and literally leave him in the street, then kill him. He said that the honeymoon was the only time they were like a 'couple'. After that, he said that he made 'mistakes' that she became the monster she is now. And Isabel always blames him for everything, because they were all her mistakes.

However, why does he let her go 'beserk' if he is as powerful as she was? One, his entire confidence was becoming weaker and weaker because of her actions, so he was afraid. Two, he was waiting for that one moment that his kids would do the job for him. I mean, they are as good as him, and he believes in 'rebellion'. Three, he wouldn't want a war after all that has happened for the past 500 years. And in actuality, he's happy that his 'wife' was locked up tight. He even added extra security, just so you know, if she escapes. He also had the secret divorce going on. And you think that I was dreaming when he told me that. Nope, he wasn't. Then, there came the serious part. The me-being-trained-into-becoming-an-agent thing. We were sitting casually in the dining room, drinking warm milk for me and coffee for him and we were sharing a platter of cookies.

"So, about your agent training..." he says, taking a bite out of his cookie. "You will actually be trained just the basics for a few weeks, then I'll send you to the CC if you're good enough..."

I almost choked. A week? Is he serious? "I'm training in a few weeks, then you're letting me go? Why? Are you busy doing something important?" I say in surprise (like this was the last question I asked him in that tone, not really).

"Well," he looks at me, with this hint of sadness in his amber eyes. "yes, actually, I do have something important to do. And it's not pretty."

Silence fell, we just chewed our cookies and drank our drinks. I was thinking something along the lines of, "There's no way I could be that good in just a few weeks' training!". But then, I felt that he's confident that I could do it. But for what reason? Now, for whatever that reason was, I just had to follow him. Besides, I can't just back away from this. I won't actually survive anywhere. Silence broke when he told me, "I know you can do it. You can make your parents proud. Especially your sister. I know how much you love them, and they love you, even if you don't think so." I raised an eyebrow at him, saying something like, _Oh really?_ "Uncle (I call him that since his name is kinda like a tongue-twister to me and it seems more polite), I would never think that I don't love them."

He chuckles. _Seriously, he never knows how to act in front of a girl who has almost been killed and her sense of safe getting fainter by the minute. Even if he offers you the deadliest job of a lifetime._ "Okay, whatever you say. Now then, here's how training goes. We'll train under the snow for, let us say, 12 hours, then an hour back inside for a unfreezer, then back again for 3 more hours for snooping on the command center. Then I'll teach you on the classroom-like lessons inside for the rest of the day." I then cheered. But then...under the snow for 15 hours? I stopped cheering. "Okay...wait? Would I have some protective gear on? You know it is winter-y up here." He then thinks for a second. I stare at him, waiting for an answer. There's no way he wants to freeze his only hope. "Of course you'll have protective gear. But that's for weapons training and surveillance practice. For survival, I'll not allow you to wear your clothes...but find them." I stand there, mouth agape. He laughs again. "No, no. I'll not rush too much on that one. We'll just stick for 15 hours of weapon training for a few days, you know, until you get the hang of the weather."

I then cheered again. We both finish our drinks and cookies, then head off onto sleep. _Best day tomorrow...depends on how I do well. Or maybe not..._I shake that bad feeling in me, since it has made me into trouble before, and drift lazily into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Finally, after 2 days, and almost staying until 12am on the second day of working on this, I'm done with this chapter. I'm now improvising since I have to make the joint story seem like a connecting story.<strong>

**Please suggest me a plot on my next story. Sorry, got writer's block...again for the third time this month. Review now!**

**~fieryjunior35**

****(updated last December 31, sorry, I made a slight miscalculation with the story about the Isabel-Vikram disowning them...err...here's my updated version...10:28pm; cause: I realized it when I was reading 'Rapid Fire')****


	4. The Puzzle Reward

**Hey guys! Have you read the Rapid Fire series yet? Two words for that: Love it! Anyways, here's a continuation.**

**(Oh, and if you want a spoiler on one of the books there, see 'What Happened at Midnight' by KTRose12!)**

**Btw, sorry for not updating too much lately...I was busy with exams and such. Here's the next one (after weeks due to exams and a preparation for a certain foundation day):**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: The Puzzle Reward<em>

Okay, I seriously need a break. Why? I've already trained for karate, poison darts practice, dodging lasers by acrobatics, helicopter rescue and computer hacking in fifteen hours, _out in the open snow_! And I thought this is Tomas training, because of how intense it is. Well, it was Lucian for serious...but still, **why did I want to agree for training for almost 24 hours a day for a week?** At least these breaks hit the spot.

I just finished my first dose of training on my week of training. I slumped in the living room sofa, which was pure soft and comfortable. I thought I was about to go to sleep. Then, my instructor, Vikram, in a black shirt with a thick white jacket and snowshoes, came in and saw me. I then stood up, which made all my aching muscles ache once more. I try not to scream my pain, but then he told me, "You don't have to stand up, my carnation."

"Um, thanks." I say to him, blushing and then throwing myself on the sofa. "And for the tenth time today, will you tell me the reason why you call me names of flowers?"

"No. Besides, we're going to have training while you're lying there."

"Let me guess...we're doing mind training right?"

"Yup."

He then gets up and puts a box on the coffee table. It had the label _1000 piece puzzle_. Uh, I like puzzles as the next guy, but A THOUSAND PIECES?

"Err..."

"What? Too much?" he asks as comfortably sits in his chair in front of me. He changed into a shirt with a brown coat, and long black pants with white socks in ten minutes. _That was fast._

"Well, I've done only a few puzzles in life, but never a thousand pieces!" I shouted. He then looks at me, and as I realized that I kinda insulted him with my voice, I covered my mouth and apologized. He laughs.

"It's okay my tulip. I have a proposition for you." he says, and I lean in.

"If you can complete this puzzle in 10 minutes, I'll tell you a very, how'd you say it," he thinks for a few moments. "Ah!, a 'juicy' secret about my son."

I stared at him wide-eyed. _Well, he's not a Lucian for nothing. But then, even if I have the motivation, **how in the world would I finish a 1000-piece puzzle in ten**** minutes? **_"You can do it. Now ready..."

"Wait! Wha-? I can't-" I snapped. "GO!"

"Oh...ugh!" I then stand up and sit on the carpet, fumbling over the thousand mini-puzzle pieces I have to complete. I then quickly find at least a few pieces and piece them together. I fumbled, and my brain is already about to burst at the sight of myself (even if I can't see myself looking that desperate for a secret like that) being motivated at a first-class ignorant! (Well he is, excuse me. You've never heard him actually helping them during the clue hunt!) Then, I furiously worked for what it felt more than 10 minutes (the exhaustion is taking a large toll on me, seriously!), I finished the puzzle. I jumped up and down, using my reserved energy, and waved my hands over the air like a maniac.

"Done already?" he asks.

"Yes sir!" I do a signature army salute.

"Hmm...nice timing. You actually completed this puzzle in 6 minutes 34 seconds." he announced triumphantly.

My jaw drops. _6 minutes and 34 seconds? Even the fastest puzzler (if there was such a word, I invented it) would be astounded! _"I really done _that_-" I pointed at the puzzle. "-in less that _7 minutes?_ Are you sure I did _that _well?" I asked, so shocked at what I just heard. Then, I examined the puzzle I completed. That almost made me faint!

The puzzle I completed, was _actually a picture of him with Isabel, Ian and Natalie with the words "The Family, Kids 3 and 7 yrs old"_ in fancy script.

I look at him, both angry and surprised. "Are you even kidding me?" I shouted. Then, I looked at the picture again. "Ooh...Ian sure is cute there, so is Natalie."

"That's the reward. Well, actually, _this _is." He hands me the real picture of them. With _all_ of their signatures at the back. Fancy gold lettering at the bottom says, "Family picture Ian's 7th Birthday, at Kabra Mansion".

"So, this is how you get into top marks everytime?" he retorts. I blushed and slapped him in the arm. "You don't have to put it that way!" I shout embarrassingly.

After a moment of awkward silence, we both laughed. "Okay, back to training."

"Aww...so soon?" I complained.

"Now, or I'll burn it-"

"Coming out!" I ran outside, knowing he was laughing behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? Comments are accepted!<strong>

**Fieryjunior35**


	5. Noticed

**I cannot believe myself that when I read the last chapter-twice-it was actually amusing! I never had a humorous side-I only laugh at jokes, not make them. Seriously. Anyways, here's the next one!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Noticed<em>

As I knew how to spy on a motel many miles away, assassinate a certain person from the top of a mountain using a camera, hack into the Command Center (okay, that was actually an accident, but then I was praised for it) and control a jet using only a screwdriver and a cellphone, I finally took the longest and freshest shower of my life and dumped myself in my bed. "Oh how I miss sleeping here. Or actually sleeping." I say to myself. I then notice a huge flatscreen TV hanging on the wall.

"Wierd. That wasn't there before." Then the screen flickered on. I flickered on my bedside lamp, and texted Vikram about this nonsense. Not that it's unimportant. Depends when your trainer/caretaker/'father' is a very serious Lucian assassin and agent, everything he throws is important. (No offense)

_Uncle, what is the meaning of having a television screen in my room?_ I texted.

_Assignment. I'm schooling you remember? This time, your assignment is about Cahill intel. And you know who these Cahills are. Submit report at 5 o' clock sharp. Good night._ He texted back. 5 o' clock? It's 3 in the morning for Luke's sake! Is this even his definition of _sleep_? More like, me staying all day long and him sleeping like the...Vikram he is! (I'm not actually good in giving people bad names, not in my nature) Ugh. Oh well, let's get on with it.

I pressed the Power button on the remote, and the screen flickered on. I decided to keep my room light on, since I'll be staying all day for this. I took a notebook, my ballpen, sat down on the bed comfortably, and stared at the screen. It's a live video feed from the Command Center. Hm...I can't really hear what the lone person on shift is saying. I turn up the volume. I know that British accent anywhere! I'm spying on Ian's shift! Wow...this is low...even for a person like him. Poor guy. But then, _I'm spying on Ian! Score for the girl in bedroom!_ Okay, focus now. What's he trying to say now?

_Ugh...I had worse intel experience when I was in the Clue hunt. Oh well, that boyfriend of Amy was trying to organize all these data about the Vespers, I might as well do it. At least _this _could impress Amy._

I rolled my eyes at what I heard. "Obvious Ian. Hm...if I was there, I could help him sort this 'I'm-too-shy-to-tell-her-I-love-her' thing. What should I write now?"

I thought for a second and watched the screen a few more minutes. It then hit me. What if I told it in a story-kind way? Hm...there's no harm in that. Reports are like essays and stories anyways. Okay...here goes.

_A Report on Ian's Shift at the Command Center_

_Ian was once again another shift as usual. However, though the entire world rested with him, his heart didn't. He still couldn't believe that he was beaten by someone who has more...computer-knowledgeable than he is. He could totally beat him up, but then Amy wouldn't even forgive him, not like the time they were in Korea._

_He then fixed the files about the Vespers, which Evan was trying to do. "That should show that Even fellow!" he thought. But then he knew that it won't do. He might have everything in the world...but never someone to share it with._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Meanwhile, a person, who was actually watching how he is still head-over-heels over Amy. She snickers and that's the end of this report._

__I read the paper many times and I felt strange. "Ugh. This report stinks. If I even gave it to him, he'll probably kill me. But then maybe if I just observe Ian and write it here..."

"Times up! Hand over the report please." my _dear uncle_ says triumphantly, as if this report was going to give back the lost reputation he had as an art dealer/handsome gentleman of a wife and two children, although he still is a handsome gentleman. I laughed at that remark in my head. But then, I looked at my report...and gave it to him, bracing for a beating.

"Good work. That will do for now. You'll spy on Evan tomorrow night." he says. I look at him as if I was dreaming that he, a capable assassin he is, didn't, I repeat, _didn't_ try to kill me. "Okay, what's wrong. I felt that I did a horrible job on the report. I thought you're going to instill your seriousness in training your most probable agent in centuries?" I say to him. He laughs. Seriously, that cliche laugh is getting older than Gideon's recipe.

"No, I want to train the first Lucian agent in a week without actually harming the well-being." I glared at his answer.

"Um, I have no other thing to say...but thanks, _uncle_." I say and hug him. Then, I slapped him in the arm again. "Maybe you should be more clearer on what _kind _of report I should submit to you."

"Okay, okay. I know it's my fault in the first place in forgetting to text you the details." he puts in, a little embarrassed about making an amateurish mistake to someone not experienced in this kind of business.

"But then, I have something else to ask you about."

"What is it, my rare gumamela?" he says in an enchanted voice.

I blush. "What did I tell you about the flower thing?" I piped up. "Ahem, um...I wanted to ask you if you actually knew about Ian's crush on...you know..." I say, while blushing in a deeper red than tomatoes would.

He looks at me, totally surprised at the question. Then shifts into the signature Kabra smirk. "Well, yes actually. Natalie usually sends the reports about their adventures in the Clue hunt, and she always tends to, how'd you say, tell about her brother's affection in an _annoying _matter." I roll my eyes.

"Obvious Ian. Obvious Natalie. What next, an obvious Vikram?" I say to him.

"Haha...very funny FJ. Anyways, for your reward..."

"A few hours of sleep?"

"Correct. 3 hours exactly."

"Yay!" I jumped onto bed an closed my eyes and relaxed before he could say anything else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stretched after three hours of _well-deserved sleep_. I changed my clothes once again, from my pink pjs to my casual shirt that says "I'm me" and red shorts. I then noticed a new book in the shelf of my other 39 Clues books. I pulled it out.

It was a hard-bound book, with the words "_Memories of the Chase: A Essay Perspective_" written in usual Kabra manner: gold fancy script. I promise myself I'll have a bag full of 'gold scripted' stuff from Uncle in no time. I opened the book and there, on the first page, it made my eyes widen and my smile go even wider.

_Dedicated to my new 'daughter', Marienne Louise Kabra...will she enjoy all these information about her new 'siblings', in a manner rather pleasing to her attention._

_From your dedicated 'father and teacher', Vikram._

I then read the book and kept it close to me as I went through today's training. Wrestling again! Ugh...I'll be surprised when he calls Eisenhower Holt and challenges me to a wrestling match. But then, as I trained from wrestling to French to Cahill history (love this part), I feel that someone's watching me. Should I tell him now? Maybe I have to confirm it, just in case.

_Not my, or anyone's POV (basically it's a third person POV)_

A crouched figure looked into her binoculars in the barren bushes. "Hm...so _that's_ the girl I'll be hearing to kick my butt soon. Maybe I'll give her a little warning of how _terrible_ I really am." she says, with her snow-like voice.

She smirks and disappears further in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh...who could she be? Stay tuned and find out!<strong>

**~fieryjunior35**


	6. Explosives and Such

**I cannot believe myself that when I read the last chapter-twice-it was actually amusing! I never had a humorous side-I only laugh at jokes, not make them. Seriously. Anyways, here's the next one!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Explosives and Such<em>

'Thou another day passed,

And I miss you more

As you never looked back.'

I finally finished my first poem under Lucian guidance. He was never the Janus-y type of guy, but he knows I am. But not the patient. He shot me with a lot of specific details, like 'Make it sound Shakespeare-like', 'Three lines per stanza', and most especially, 'Never use a pencil!'

Good thing I'm done. I was actually writing a poem about sadness. Good thing he wasn't _that_ specific. Besides, I was writing about Vikram's 'maybe' feelings after Isabel 'maybe' downgrading him and his children. I handed him the poem, finally crossing everything that I could cross (again, seriously, why am I always doing this? I don't really want it to be a habit) so that we could finally move onto Japanese. Yes! I'm going to love this day! It may be day 2...but seriously...I want to have that Japanese lesson already!

Oh and about the hacking in the Command Center one...phew. I almost, _almost_, got caught. I didn't 'hack' into the CC using the special untraceable laptop Vikram gave me. (Stolen Ekat technology, typical) Instead, I used my laptop. Good thing I encrypted it good enough to make the source untraceable, even if wasn't. Also, I didn't really erase Sinead's files...I just strengthened the security in its systems. Who knows, I actually helped them. Or not, because of the whole Vesper hacking thing. Or that I actually stole some of the 'secret' files that Ian types in in his account. Ugh, I worked hard for that code!

As I grumbled about how increasingly annoyingly smart those Vespers are, I just focused on reading the poem over and over. This is what I have so far:

'The clue is over

I have scorned my children

But I never meant it.'

'She made me do it

Or I would be hanged

Either as an accident, I don't know.'

'Help me, she's poking me

At almost near the breaking point

Physically and emotionally in fact.'

'But then as the trial passed

And I loved the look on their faces,

It may seem a bittersweet ending.'

'No one to care for them

I need to, but she may come out

That lawyer of hers may have something...'

'But then now,

I tour the jet alone

Reaching out for their only love.'

'I miss my two gems on my crown

The horse-loving, Amy-crushing one

And the dart gun-holding, fanatic shopper too.'

'But maybe so

I need another female to be

As I try to pass my life on.'

'Thou another day passed,

And I miss you more

As you never looked back.'

I then gave him the paper and headed back into my room for more 'assignments.' He needs to review the poem, then would call me to his room, as Lucian 'custom' dictates. Now, it's Dan's turn. Good thing a Lucian sneak (another way of saying stalker, with more ominous effect) is holding a camera for me to watch him on. "Buying ingredients...now has collected past a fourth of total number...may add a new twist to story..." I said as I listed them down. As I was looking at his almost similar "Arthur Josiah Trent" attitude to appear for proof, I heard my stained glass window suddenly rattled. "A snowstorm? My weather calculations can't be _that_ inaccurate. I've been doing that since Meteorology class. And I'm double-checking every equation!" Then the window suddenly opens, and as if on a cliche cue, the 'snowstorm' is gone.

Silence filled the room...as the actual wind was blowing through the natural Alpine breeze. Then, I grabbed my Shana clip. Clipped it at my hair, then I transformed into a 'Shana' duplicate. The similar 'flaming orange hair and burning red eyes' as the anime girl did. Also the entire costume and everything, with the real sword and flaming powers. Secret FJ technology, in a way of putting it.

Then a black-clad ninja appeared. The only thing I saw was her (lashes, very obvious, fake ones, does it even make an even obvious point?) piercing eyes and white skin. The rest was covered with a black ninja suit. _If only Dan would have captured this ninja's essence in designing his own suit. _I thought to myself, as I sheathed my 'Shakugan no Shana' sword. _Not like his very amateurish one he has unveiled in one of his Cahill public photos._ I laughed at the thought.

"Laughing are we?" the 'girl' said with an obvious electronically-disguised voice.

"Of course. I'm laughing about how obvious that you've revealed yourself, _miss._" I sarcastically said.

Her perfectly-arched brows 'intimidated' me before she lunged for attack. I evaded, then swung my sword at her chest, trying out the new stunning poison I've invented on her. Perfect subject. "Darn!" I said as she backed the sword away. At least the sword was stuck at my wall. And that I did not place a poison so corrosive that it would cause my light orange wall to have a very big hole. Now unarmed, I tried using my eskrima know-how to pin this girl onto the wall and try to test my new poison.

I delivered blows and kicks toward the girl, and she did too in her own defense. Wow, this girl's enough to tire me enough for an entire day! Then, as I was almost going on her with a roundhouse kick, she pinned me down with my right leg. Do you know how a human pretzel feels like? I did, as she tied me to be like one. I was trained to be as flexible as a cat and a gymnast, but not flexible enough. My entire body was already sore to the joints, and this added. I screamed.

"UNCLE!"

The girl laughed menacingly. "Your uncle won't be able to help you now, since I tied him in the room, see?" she says as she turns on the TV and shows a tied Vikram. I gaped.

"Uncle? I thought you were _the_ best?" I said angrily at him.

"I _am and is still the only one_! This girl is better than me, I guess..." he says, sounding like an excuse.

"Ha! You sour kind of a husband, no wonder you should be behind the scenes most of the time...managing _our_ business, maintaining _our_ prominence...but what? You plunged our stocks, acting like a total fool!" the girl, or lady, retorted.

_Husband? Behind the scenes? The 'our' stressing? Who could...oh D'Arvit!_ I thought in the recesses of my brain as I find a way to untangle myself without breaking a single bone or hearing a joint snap.

"And even more, she even got thrown into jail for goodness sake! What kind of stepfather are you?" she shouted at the top of her voice, losing her composure.

_What? She's...and her...oh Orion Fowl!_ "You're...you're..."

She removed her mask to show her face. She looked _exactly _like the wretched Isabel. She even got her style of play and total attitude. _Holy Grail, what in the world is she up to? _"Yes, the infamous and fabulous, Maria Kabra!" she says in total show-offness. And she displayed it as how the word 'show-offness' wouldn't appear in a normal dictionary, or vocabulary.

"Ow! What do you want Maria? Or Mardusa, as more like it." I spat at her, trying to ignore the fear building up.

She slapped me hard on the face that I actually rolled off my bed and landed on the carpet, my entire body already screaming for pain. I imagined Uncle maybe crying now, because he can't take another moment of this.

"What I want? _What I want?_" she says in a 'terrifying' voice (or how she tried to). "I want both of you dead, as requested by my ever the best mother ever!"

I gagged. "Best mother ever is it? More like best terrorizer and dangerous mother to me!" I spat. She kneeled down at me and shouted:

"Silence, you second-rated Lucian you!" Then, she kicked me hard on the chest. I coughed blood after.

"Sheesh, sensitive much?" I said. "My 'Juliet', please...don't." Vikram says over. "Just tell us what you want and we'll give it to you."

She stood up, looking at the screen as if a snake was looking at its next meal. "Well, _Uncle," _she said in a cold, icy voice. "I want..."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a grenade. "You...and her..."

She then latched on the trigger with her teeth. "...Dead."

I then 'untied' myself and I was pulled into an action-movie like fight. Me and Mardusa fighting over the grenade in total anger and frustration.

Then, at the corner of my eye, I saw my tied mentor free and turning off the camera. '_Message recieved_,' my head said. I kicked the stuffing out of Mardusa and tied the already set-off grenade onto her ninja-clad. Then, I rolled her off the mountain my throwing her out the window. Imagine the comical relief!

As if on cue (or was it), Vikram appears next to me, with a dart gun in hand. "Is she gone?"

I smiled at him reassuringly. "Yes she is. I threw her comically out the window!" I told him. He chuckles.

But then he stops laughing. "Shh...do you hear that?" he whispers.

"Oh. You. Should. Have. Seen. Her." I said in rasped breaths following chuckles. "What is it, Uncle?"

"Shhh!"

I then listened. There was a sound going _tick tick tick_ nearby. "A bomb!" I said.

We then shuffled over my room's remains, and then found a mysterious book. It was entitled, "_The End of Everything_".

"How catchy. Let's disable it my blossom." he suggests. We then ponder on the book and finally disabled it.

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" my uncle congratulated, and patted me on the back.

"Of course not. But then." I say cheerily. "But Uncle..."

"What is it?"

"They already know where we are." I say gloomily. "They may come back. We need to go."

He thought for a second, sitting on my bed. "We need to pack and move to someplace fast."

I nodded, then rushed myself to pack all my belongings. My 39 Clues books, AF books, and the rest in my Book Cube, an unlimited storage cube that could store anything important, and is indestructible. I only stored my books and the 'prizes' I've received, the picture, puzzle and the _Memories of the Chase_ in there. _If only I could store them in here, and comfort me._

We then ran with all our bags packed. Wait, _I'm _the only one with bags packed. He doesn't have anything on him. Why?

"Uncle, did you already board your bags on the jet?" I asked curiously, as he texted something fast in his cellphone.

"Yes." he said.

_That was fast...but why didn't he call me from my room and hurry up? We are facing a very dangerous enemy here. Why wasn't he rushing me? Maybe he's preparing for our arrival at somewhere. _

"...and then there would be agents all over the world, and branches, who would be training you instead of me. Did you get all that, my sakura?" he finished saying, or what I only heard. I shook my head.

"Distracted are we?" he asks with full worry. I nod.

"It's okay. At least I could save you from danger...not like the last time. And she has been lying to me." I says, a hint of anger in his voice.

"And you," he grabs my shoulders and hugs me, another non-Lucian action. "At least you can wave your hand before not seeing your family again..." I almost dropped a tear with the last part, then...what?

"What do you mean Uncle?"

"The plan is, you will be training somewhere else, and I'll stay here as the decoy. But then, they would have predicted that," he says, with a dignified voice. "But part of that plan is to get you safe back home."

I tried to fight back the tears, but they rushed out. "But Uncle, I thought I was being searched high and low?"

"No. DSWD sites you as 'found', and under the name of Samson Flores."

Samson. Totally suits him. His weakness being Isabel...

After wiping the tears from eyes, I gathered the courage I could at the moment. "Uncle...take care of yourself. And please send all mission details on the jet."

"Okay, Marienne."

* * *

><p><strong>Was this any, or as better, as my other chapters? Please review! Or else you won't get my virtual smores. *<strong>

**~fieryjunior35**


	7. A Big Announcement : From FJ1

**ATTENTION:**

**To all my attentive people of my fanfics, yes, this is a message from yours truly, Agent Minerva, still Lucian and a Madrigal-in-training.**

**.-..**

**I cannot be able to focus on my fanfiction part of my life until I pass my first quarter of classes and my CATs (that's College Admission Tests to you people).**

**However, I shall not let you down on the MAJOR update that I might do a few weeks after Shatterproof comes out. XD**

**...-**

**Just wait people! And stay Cahill and anti-Vesper!**

**.**

**Yours truly, Agent Minerva aka FieryJunior1**


End file.
